Bubble gum
by Lina-Z7
Summary: That scream mixed with crying made the grandfather throw his newspaper and urged Shiori to see his son as soon as possible. Sometimes children can be very cruel.


In the midst of the peaceful silence, being barely interrupted by the sound of the pages sliding while Shiori wrote in his diary and grandfather Kazami read the newspaper, while he visited the house of Shiori and they waited for Shun's return. A few minutes later, they felt the door opening. Shiori closed his diary and while she stand up she intoned: "Welcome ba..."  
"Mother!"  
"Shun?!" exclaimed Shiori when his sentence was interrupted. That scream mixed with crying made the grandfather throw his newspaper and urged. Shiori to see his son as soon as possible; the entrance, like most parts of the house, was attached directly to the room, only that it and the entrance was connected through a wide corridor. It was enough that they turned around to see what had happened, the little Shun, barely eight years old, was biting his lower lip, his eyes soaked with tears and his hair full of pieces of chewing gum. "What's happened?!" shouted Shiori open-mouthed and at the same time annoyed by whatever it was that had caused such a state to her son as he approached him. The grandfather decided to remain silent until hear what happened, even though his condition was the same as Shiori's. "I was playing with Dan in the park..." Shun began to say "when some children started to bother me and..."  
"Did they do this to you?" Shiori said, ducking to the same height as her son. Shun nodded slowly. "When Dan saw them he gets mad and faced them" he added. "I see..." Shiori replied concluding that maybe then I should go see the Miyoko. Smiled at Shun and lifted her chin with her fingertips "Come, let's to fix you." Shiori took Shun to the room while trying to reassure him. "Damn!" Shun's grandfather bellowed clenching his fists and standing up, enduring the back pain that caused him to have jumped like that. "I can't bielieve those little brats ...!"  
"Mr. Kazami!" exclaimed Shiori trying to hold respect for his father in law. "Do not use that language in front of Shun, please!" Mr. Kazami crossed his arms while he cleared his throat. "Agree... but I'm going to teach him to defense himself." That lifted Shun's spirits and he smiled a little. "Thanks grandpa." he said in his shrill voice, typical of his age, looking up at him and making a grimace again. "Do you really going to cut my hair?"  
"I'm afraid so..." the grandfather lowered his head "Just look at your self..."  
"I don't think it be necessary." object Shiori. "What?!" exclaimed the grandfather. "True?!" asked Shun. "But did you see what he has on his hair?!" The grandfather pointed with his open hand, without looking straight at Shun. "It's chewing gum! That doesn't get away with anything!" Shiori, for reasons that the boys still did not understand, smiled and intoning an almost inaudible laugh and she went to the cupboard in search of something. "There is a secret trick to remove the chewing gum from the hair without having to cut it ..." explained while his hand went through the small shelves and took out a little bottle. After that and closing the cupboard door, he looked at Shun. "Could you bring the comb on the table in my room?"  
"Yes!" Shun ran to find what his mother had asked for. "I still don't understand, what are you thinking?"  
"You'll see..." Shiori said as if she was singing. "It's here!" Shun didn't take another second to return with a barbed comb. "Sit down there." Shiori pointed to a stool in the living room next to the sofa and Shun promptly obeyed. Shiori opened the above-mentioned bottle and started spreading oil on Shun's hair. "The secret is to use olive oil in the affected area to remove the gum..." she explained while performing that action "If you don't have it, you can use softener, another type of oil such as baby oil or even butter. And with the help of a fine tooth comb, brush the strands of hair until the rubber comes out..."  
"I see..." recognized Shun's grandfather with notorious admiration "It never entered my mind."  
"Another option is the ice to harden it and take it out by pieces but it is more complicated..." Shiori continued "Almost nobody knows this technique because it seems easier and quicker to cut the hair..."  
"HA! People of today want everything in a hurry." joked his grandfather. "It doesn't surprise me anymore."  
«Mom is awesome...» Shun thought as his eyes flashed in surprise at his mother's words. Shiori asked Shun for the comb once he had finished with the oil and set aside the bottle.  
"Now stay still," he indicated. This may pull you a little. Shiori placed the comb between the hair of Shun and began to brush him slowly to push the candy without hurting him, also held the strands between her fingers to avoid pulling her hair by mistake. As Shiori said, the chewing gum was sliding until it fell out of the hair, some pieces were more rebellious than others but each one ended up yielding to the abilities of Shiori. "Done..." she said as he pushed the comb away. "Great!" Shun said, touching his oily hair now, free of candy and turning to Shiori. "Thanks, Mom!"  
"Now go wash." she said "Then I'll give you a cream so your hair does not get damaged."  
"Yes mom."  
"Oil to remove chewing gum..." Grandfather reflected as he watched Shun leave "Who would say it? You really surprised this time, Shiori." Shiori gestured between a smile and an ironic grimace. "A mother should always have a good trick saved."


End file.
